Justice and Titans
by Mezzosopranogirl
Summary: Full explanation inside. Basically, it's a collection of one-shots that are TT and YJ crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's some background and info so you don't get confused. Tim Drake is my Teen Titans Robin for this story, because Dick Grayson has become Nightwing already, and also while in TT I ship Robin/Starfire, I ship Nightwing/Zatanna in YJ. Beast Boy is the Gar Logan we know from Young Justice combined with Teen Titans one. Barry has retired so Wally is now Flash and Bart has become Kid Flash. Artemis is now going by Huntress, and Aqualad is going by Tempest until Aquaman retires, when he will become Aquaman. I basically merged the TT and YJ continuity along with some of my previous stories. This will be a series of one-shots, sometimes related-sometimes not, about this new continuity that shall henceforth be known as my TTYJ universe (in order of the shows creation)! Any additional info needed for a particular story will be included in a authors note. Enjoy!

* * *

_Authors Note_: This is set just after "Trouble in Tokyo" for the Teen Titans, and in a future-fic setting for the Young Justice show. The first part is a prologue for the whole series of one-shots, then I'll go on to the first story.

* * *

**Prologue:**

The Teen Titans knew that Robin had secrets. They knew Robin wasn't his real name, and none of them knew what it was anyway (bar Beast Boy, who was sworn to silence and the others didn't know he knew so..). They didn't know anything about his past (again, sans Beast Boy).

But it never really bothered them. They knew the important things, like his personality and his favorite pizza topping. Starfire knew that Robin was her boyfriend. Raven knew he was a great leader and friend. Cyborg knew that while Robin never played as much video games as him and BB, he still had all the high scores on every game (that annoyed him to no end). Beast Boy only knew part of his history, but he knew that Robin was a good guy in every sense of the word. Sure, there were times they were curious, but they respected his privacy.

Despite not knowing more than his first name, _Garfield_, the Titans were convinced they knew everything about their green-skinned compadre. His love of tofu, his video game addiction, his slightly (very) childish nature, his past with the Doom Patrol and his surprisingly strong sense of justice. But no one (except Robin), not even the empathic Raven, knew about his loss. None of them knew that there was a picture of him and two red-haired women in his dresser, and one of them had his skin tone. He was a happy guy, always ready with a prank or bad joke. That was who Beast Boy was to the Titans.

So when they learned new things about their teammates, it was slightly shocking...

* * *

That business with Brushogun and Police Commander Uehara Daizo finally over, the Teen Titans flew home to Jump City, tired and ready for some good sleep after that mission. Just as they were all about to head up to their rooms to sleep, Beast Boy froze.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy ignored him, looking straight at Robin.

"What's the date?"

"The 14th, why-Oh no, we forgot!" They both ran off to their rooms, leaving their teammates very confused and curious. They were even more confused when five minutes later they showed up in garage again.

Wearing Tuxedos. _Tuxedos. _Robin's mask had been exchanged for dark sunglasses again, and his hair was neater than they had ever seen it. Gar was almost to the car when he paused and seemed to remember something. He concentrated for a moment, and his skin paled, his hair turning a light brown approaching red. Everyone (minus Robin) were surprised, they didn't know he could look...normal.

Looking rather hassled and worried, Robin gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to his car (he had one, he just never used it for crime fighting) where Beast Boy was already in the front seat.

"We'll be back later don't worry," He shouted as they drove off. The rest of the Team stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at where the two had disappeared.

"Uh, anyone know what just happened?" Cyborg asked. The girls shook their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Open Arms Catholic Church in Gotham, Robin, glasses of and now in his civilian identity of Tim Drake, and Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) were entering the chapel, taking seats in the third row, nodding to all the people in the church, most of whom were also superheroes. They had barely been on time, the ceremony starting just 3 minutes after they sat down. The groom, Tim's adopted brother Dick (aka Nightwing) was standing next to the priest, waiting for his bride. Wally (The Flash), of course, was next to him as the best man, with Roy (Red Arrow), Kaldur (Tempest) and Connor(Superboy) acting as the rest of the Groomsmen. The band starts up as the maid of honor, Wally's wife, Artemis (aka Huntress), enters, a vision in deep blue, one of the colors of the wedding (the other being brown), followed by her sister Jade (Cheshire), Raquel (Rocket) and Megan (Miss Martian or M'Gann), all in blue, while the guys have brown ties. They take their places. Then the bride enters.

Zatanna Zatara enters the chapel in a rather simple white dress with a few blue accents. She's guided by Alfred, the Wayne family butler. Her own father is still trapped in the helmet of Fate, probably far away fighting evil. But she's still shining like a star as she comes to stand next to Dick.

The ceremony is beautiful, and reception is at Wayne Manor directly after. The backyard is full of happy people, and Tim is mingling like a good adopted son of a millionaire, while Gar catches up with his sister and brother-in-law. At a moment he's alone, the aforementioned millionaire comes up to him. Bruce has never been one for elaborate words of praise, so when he says "Good job in Tokyo" it's like anyone else throwing him a parade.

It's not a full mend of fences, but it's a start.

They have to leave a little early, but Dick and Zee understand. It's hard to leave your city for too long.

* * *

When they get back to the Tower, the others are still sleeping, and they're even more tired than before, so Robin and Beast Boy hit the hay too.

The next day they have to explain that Robin's brother was getting married, which leads to the "You have a brother?" and for Gar the "You know his brother/you have a sister?" conversations.

But hey, the cake was good.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I know that wasn't my best ever, but I hope you like it. I'll keep writing these sort of one shots or even short stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're ready, even if you don't believe it yet.

Rating: K+, maybe low T?

Pairings/Characters: Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Teen Titans in the background.

Summary: "Been expecting you since I quit. What took you so long?"

Warnings: Brotherly fluff in the early days of the Teen Titans. Because there is no way Dick's just letting his brother move without his input.

* * *

The tower was impressive. Quite unlike the hidden, dark, high-tech, no-comfort needed Batcave; no, this place was large, similarly high-tech, easy to spot, and had all the comforts of a home.

Now if only Gar-oops, Beast Boy would stop getting lost and ending up locked in storage rooms.

The team too, was different, from both the "Bat-family" and the other Team. Where there everyone had known secret Identities (after the invasion, Bats decided everyone was trust-worthy), here, they were just- Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg. They had no secret Identities. Gar no longer remained half-transformed into a monkey, but Robin was unsure of what had happened with the Doom Patrol after they sued for custody and won. But he didn't push it.

Raven had a secret. It had every potential to be as devastating as Bart's had been, perhaps even more so. She was quiet, reserved, but had a temper on her.

Cyborg was hiding his pain behind boisterous behavior and a love for technology (and, to a lesser extent, waffles). He had an accident that made him what he was, and hadn't ever truly confronted the loss of his former life. He was in for a bad crash one day.

Starfire, while in truth being very sweet, was still a warrior, and a princess. She carried herself like the royalty she was, but was still able to connect to others the most out of all of them. But her cultural naivety was going to get her in trouble (kind of like M'Gann had).

And him? He was still smarting from the way Batman had treated him the last couple of months, like he was still a child. He had taken almost three months of coddling before he snapped and left. But was he ready to lead a team? Sure he had come a long way from that first disastrous mission with Gamma Squad; but he had only ever gotten up to leading Beta. This team needed a patient, calm leader who knew them almost better than the knew themselves. And though Cyborg might think he was the oldest and therefore best choice for leader, but he understood that Robin had been doing "the hero thing" longer than him.

But right now, they were a ticking time bomb-and he had no idea how to diffuse it yet.

* * *

One of his favorite places in the new tower was the roof at sunset and sunrise. It was there, after about two weeks, at sunset, that he could be found, gazing over the water to the city. Jump was so much newer and cleaner-brighter- than Gotham, or Bludhaven. It positively _glistened_ in the orange glow of sunset. He sighed, then spoke.

"Been expecting you since I quit. What took you so long?"

And out from behind the stairs to the rest of the tower came his older brother. Nightwing didn't speak at first. He just came and sat next to him. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"I was sick of it. B was treating me like-like- I was an idiot or something! I couldn't get a word in on _anything! _So I took the hint-I wasn't wanted. I left and haven't looked back."

"You know he was only being a hard ass because he cares."

"Didn't feel like he cared. Felt more like he was looking for an excuse to fire me. Speaking of my quitting, are you here to take the Robin mantle now I'm not a bat?"

"Nah. It was mine first, not Bats. Now it belongs to you. I'm not taking it just because he was being stupid again."

"Thanks. Don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be a hero."

"Yeah. Once it grabs on it never leaves. So, tell me about your team. I know Beast Boy's here, but what about the others?"

So he told him about everything, including his own worries on leading a team like this.

"Hey, I was younger than you when I led my first mission. And you're every bit as capable-and less of a show off- then I was. You're ready, even if you don't know it yet."

Robin nodded at Nightwing.

"Thanks, Dick."

Nightwing put him in a headlock and ruffled his newly gelled hair.

"Anytime little bro. Well, I best be off, Zee and I have a date. Oh, and if you miss any of the team parties, M'Gann _will _hunt you down. And it will not be pretty."

"Got it."

With a final wave, Nightwing faded back into the shadows, probably to the emergency Zeta Tube in the basement that not even Cyborg knew about. Not that it surprised him to know he knew. The guy was hard to fool.

The sun faded, leaving everything dark for a moment before the lights came on. He heard Starfire come out behind him as he looked.

"Robin, the team wishes to partake in the evening meal at the new restaurant of China down town, will you accompany us?" She asked timidly.

He cracked a rare smile.

"I like that."

They didn't look back once.


End file.
